Happy Birthday to Me
by Dia-chan93
Summary: Kagura is turning 16 in three days. Too bad it's not a day to celebrate. OkiKagu Rated for language and future violence.
1. Chapter 1

Happy/Sad Birthday

Chapter One

Three Days Left

The day was very warm. Birds were chirping and families were taking walks around town. Kagura walked down the streets of Kabuchiko with her trade mark purple umbrella and a fresh piece of pickled seaweed. Despite the warm day, chirping birds and laughing children, Kagura was not smiling. In fact, her expression was a mixture of contemplation, fear, and down right fury. The happy attitude of the town only seemed to make her attitude worse.

The day she had been dreading was right around the corner. And man was it to be dreaded. For in three days, Kagura was going to turn sixteen.

Now, to most girls, a sixteenth birthday was the happiest day of her life besides her wedding day or the day he child is born. Kagura however was not most girls.

She was Yato and the sixteenth birthday of a Yato clansman was probably the single bloodiest day in their lifetime. It was the day when their blood would take control of their body. To most Yato this was no big deal, but for Kagura, who had fought against her blood for her whole life, the results were going to be catastrophic.

Kagura feared for everyone around her. She needed to come up with a way to seclude herself away from everyone she cared about. She couldn't even fathom what would happen if they saw her like that, let alone if they were on the receiving end of one of her deadly head butts. She even went through the trouble of threatening to burn Shinpachi's Otsu-chan CDs if he ever told anyone about what happened at Yoshiwaru. She was prideful of the fact that she could maintain her usual personality even with the ever looming boiling of her Yato blood in the back of her mind. There was no way anyone would find out.

Kagura wondered how the day had caught up to her. _"Time really flies when you're having fun, uh-huh"_ she thought to herself. She came to earth when she was 13. Met Gin-chan and Shinpachi at 14 and since then she sort of just became unaware of the time. However, now she was regretting ever becoming so carefree and becoming so close to her friends. Not that she didn't love them; no it was the exact opposite. She deeply cared for all of them including the Sadist Bastard. They were like the family she never had, the family she always dreamed of and now they were going to be taken away from her. She really needed to get away.

Kagura continued on her walk not really paying attention to where he legs were taking her. After about an hour of mindless wandering, she found herself in the park. The sun was beginning to set and families were making their way out while couples on dates were making their way into the park. Kagura plopped herself onto a bench and brought her knees to her chest. She really needed to think of a way to seclude herself from everyone without telling them or without them finding out why she left.

She could get herself thrown in jail. The Sadist would make that easy. However, there was the ever going fact that when her sixteenth birthday came all her jail mates would be killed. Plus she could easily knock down the wall and escape thus creating more bloodshed and yet another battlefield she could die on. So that idea was immediately crossed off her list.

She could go to a deserted planet. Yea then there would be no one there and if anyone was there they could obviously be up to no good. So, if they died it would be okay. _"But how will I get there?" _she thought. "_Gin-chan hasn't paid me in weeks."_ So she crossed that plan off her list too.

She could go to the desert. There aren't too many people out there so, not too many people would be in harms way. Plus, with the sun beating down on her and her umbrella she would be significantly weakened. This meant she couldn't possibly hurt a fly. It was perfect, except for one thing. With the desert sun beating down on her, if she even so moved the umbrella away from her exposing her sensitive skin…she would die. That, meant she would never ever see her friends again. Was that a risk she was willing to take?

Kagura sprang out of her sitting position and grabbed her umbrella which she had long since closed and set to the side. She looked around the park and noticed Otae and Kyuubi walking with groceries in hand. _"The two of them look happy,"_ Kagura told herself. She did not want to be the reason why that happiness would disappear, but she also couldn't stand the idea of them being killed by her hands. With her mind made up, Kagura left the park and returned to the Yorozuwa.

The next morning…

Shinpachi arrived at the Yorozuwa at his usual time. He couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. Sadaharu lay in his usual spot, but he seemed sad, depressed even. It was weird maybe he was in love again. Shinpachi brushed it off as nothing until Sadaharu made a whining noise almost like he was crying. _"Oi why is a dog that big crying!" _he thought. _"Maybe Kagura-chan will know what is wrong_." Shinpachi made his way to Kagura's closet, but was surprised to see that it was empty.

"That's strange…" Shinpachi said aloud. Kagura never woke up before 8:30 and she never left without breakfast. _"Maybe Gin-san will know"_ Shinpachi now made his was to Gintoki's room.

"Hey Gin-san, it's time to wake up." Shinpachi said as he opened the sliding door. Gintoki grumbled but otherwise did not wake.

"Oi you lazy samurai wake up!" Shinpachi now yelled while shaking the older man. He still did not budge.

"OI KETSUNO ANA IS HERE AND SHE WANTS TO DATE YOU!!!" Shinpachi screamed at the top of his lungs. Like seriously, he could have woken the entire neighborhood if everyone wasn't already awake. Gintoki of course woke up immediately and started getting dressed going on and on about how his dream was finally coming true. However when he finally stopped moving around he realized it was a lie and got depressed.

Shinpachi, of course, was not in the mood for this so, he immediately explained the situation.

"She's probably fighting with that Shinsengumi guy or picking on those kids at the park." Gin-san dismissed while he read his jump.

"But she left before breakfast." Shinpachi pointed out.

"She probably had a date with that shinsengumi guy."

"No way! Those two hate each other. They would most likely kill each other."

"What you didn't know? Now and days couples seem to express their feelings through name calling and picking on each other."

"That makes no sense Gin-san. If that were true then why would Sadaharu be so sad?"

"He's in love with his master, who is in love with someone else."

"What are you trying to do turn this into a shoujo anime/manga?"

"Whatever go pms to someone else"

Shinpachi popped a vein at that comment. After he rampaged and rambled on and on about how he wasn't pmsing but was concerned for a friend, he managed to get Gintoki up and out to search for their missing friend.

The two had searched everywhere. They went to the place where Kagura bought her sukonbuku and the shop owner hadn't seen her. They went to the park where she usually beat up kids and fought with Okita. For one, Okita wasn't even there and two the kids hadn't seen here. They went to Shinpachi's house, they didn't find Kagura, but they did find Otae trying to kill Gorilla-san. It was about four o'clock when the two took a break from their search.

"I think we should go get a parfait. I've deprived of sugar far too long." Gintoki said with a grim look on his face.

"We should keep looking. Besides your doctor said you should lay off the sugar." Shinpachi replied also with a grim look on his face.

"Where else could we possibly look?" Gintoki asked.

"Maybe we should get the police to help." Shinpachi stated. Gintoki smirked. Usually he would never agree for police help, but if it meant they got to annoy the Shinsengumi he was all for it.

"Yea let's go" Gintoki said right before he broke out in evil laughter. Shinpachi hesitantly followed and sweat dropped the entire way.

So how did you like it? Rate, review, and all that good jazz. Next chapter coming soon. =)

Have an idea? PM me. I'm totally up for ideas for fanfictions or ideas for couples.

Next chapter contains:

-Gin-san and Shinpachi annoy the Shinsengumi

And

-Kagura's first day in the desert.

Two Days Left coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy/Sad Pathetic Day we call Birthday

Chapter Two: Two days left

I do not own Gintama…yet. =) (=

Chapter Two

Two Days left

Last time…

"_Maybe we should get the police to help." Shinpachi stated. Gintoki smirked. Usually he would never agree for police help, but if it meant they got to annoy the Shinsengumi he was all for it._

"_Yea let's go" Gintoki said right before he broke out in evil laughter. Shinpachi hesitantly followed and sweat dropped the entire way._

And now Chapter Two…

Gintoki and Shinpachi arrived at the Shinsengumi headquarters at around four thirty.

"Excuse me. We are poor defenseless civilians who need your help!" Gintoki yelled into the building while picking his nose with his usual dead-fish eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Kondo stood in front of them.

"Who needs help? Is Jimmy stuck in the well?" Kondo stated. As he frantically searched for someone innocent looking.

"WE NEED HELP AND WHO THE HELL IS JIMMY?" Shinpachi yelled.

"Oh it's you guys." Kondo said kind of disappointedly.

"Yo!" Gintoki added.

"Isn't one of you missing?" Kondo asked.

"Actually Kondo-san, that's why we're here," Shinpachi stated.

"I see come in then." Kondo said motioning for them to enter.

In the headquarters…

Gintoki and Shinpachi sat on one side of the table while Gorilla, Hijikata, and Okita sat on the other.

"So let me get this straight…the china girl is missing." Hijikata asked. The two odd jobs nodded.

"And you want us to find her." he continued. The two nodded again.

Okita burst out laughing. He was later joined by Hijikata and Kondo.

"This is serious! Kagura-chan could be in trouble or worse." Shinpachi yelled.

"Don't worry. China can take care of herself." Okita stated.

"I know but I can't shake the feeling that something like _that_ will happen again." Shinpachi said looking down at his knees. This caught everyone's attention.

"Shinpachi what do you mean?" Gin asked. Shinpachi suddenly realized what he said. He sighed. _"Kagura-chan is going to kill me when she finds out I told them"_ he thought.

"I'm referring back to Yoshiwaru." Shinpachi stated.

"Oh yeah that's when we weren't in like 5 episodes." Okita chimed.

"What happened at Yoshiwaru? It was when I left you two behind wasn't it?" Gintoki asked.

"Yes. It was against that Yato person. I don't recall how it happened but I do remember it happening. Kagura-chan was barely keeping up with the guy. At one point he had her pinned. He was about to kill her when I attacked. It's all a blur after that, but I remember looking down on Kagura's face. She was screaming for him to stop. Then suddenly she stopped screaming. And the next thing I knew, I was on the floor witnessing the scariest most frightful thing I've ever seen."

Everything was silent again. "W-What d-did you see?" Kondo asked shaking slightly.

Shinpachi inhaled and exhaled. "I saw…Kagura-chan, no, that was not Kagura-chan. That was a monster."

Gintoki said nothing. What could he say? Shinpachi had just described Kagura as a monster. He hadn't expected that.

Surprisingly it was Okita who spoke.

"Elaborate. Your definition of a monster and my definition might be different." Okita said. There was no trace of sarcasm or any sadistic undertone to his voice. It was serious.

"She was like a hungry bear. No, more specifically a mother bear who has lost her cubs and found them dead near a river and is currently locked in battle with the hunter responsible."

Okita sighed. _"China is causing problems again" _He thought.

"Shinpachi, why didn't you two tell me earlier?" Gintoki asked. His voice was laced with hurt and for the first time in seasons, his face was worried.

"Kagura-chan threatened to burn my Otsu collection if I told anyone." Shinpachi stated.

Gintoki sighed again. "Man what a pain. You two bring me nothing but pain."

"I wonder where she could have gone." Hijikata pointed out. He exhaled a small puff of cigarette smoke.

"Let's see…We don't even know why she ran away. So, I have no clue." Gorilla-san said.

"**OI Why am I called Gorilla!!? Author can't you call me by my first name?!"**

"**Um no. Now shut up and get back to the plot!"**

"Maybe we should ask someone who connects with her on a deeper level. Women always have that one annoying female friend who they tell everything even the stuff you don't want anyone two know." Okita said.

"No way Kagura-chan doesn't have anyone like that." Gintoki rebutted.

"What about my sister? Kagura-chan really looks up to her I think." Shinpachi said.

"Well we went over there earlier and your sister said she hadn't seen her."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Well now what?" Hijikata stated.

"Maybe she ran away because you guys were heartless and forgot her birthday." Okita said looking at Gintoki and Shinpachi. Said males started sweating a lot.

"Oi Gin-san you don't think…" Shinpachi whispered.

"No way. That's not even possible. Kagura-chan wouldn't leave us because of that…would she?" Gintoki tried to reassure.

"What if she did leave because of that? Then it would be our fault." Shinpachi said. He was no longer whispering and instead was yelling.

"Calm down. It's not that serious. She probably went to go celebrate it with other Yato clansmen. You know reconnect with family." Gintoki stated.

"That's impossible. Kagura-chan really can't stand being around her family. You saw how she treated her own father. Let alone the fact that the main reason behind her character is her insane brother! Why would she want to spend time with them? Huh?"

"Maybe her brother told her this was some sort of misunderstanding and now she is searching the universe in search for the truth!"

"What truth? Her brother is a homicidal maniac and her father has parenting issues! What can you possibly misunderstand about that?"

"Those two were probably picked on when they were little and it transferred to their adulthood. So they mistreat their wives because they don't really understand how to treat them nicely."

"That doesn't make any sense. Who is whose wife?"

"Now. Now. Calm down you two. We will find her. There's no reason for us to argue about it. She probably just wanted to say high to her family after years of being separated." Kon- I mean Gorilla-san intervened. Hijikata was in deep thought.

"That doesn't make any sense! If she did that with all the screen time spent on developing her character, then we would have wasted all that money!"

"It's not about money. It's about family, Megane-kun (1)" Okita replied.

"I'm telling you! Kagura-chan did not leave because of her family!"

"Ah!" Hijikata realized.

"What is it?" everyone said simultaneously.

"I told Yamazaki to spy on you guys yesterday. Maybe he knows something." The vice-chief stated. Shinpachi didn't know whether to be happy or pissed of. Gintoki glared at Hijikata but otherwise said nothing and went back to picking his nose.

"Well I better go get him." Hijikata said as he left the room. Shortly after he left this is what was heard.

"YAMAZAKI!!!!!!!!!!!" *sound of running*

"NOOOOOO!!!" *sound of someone else running*

*something crashed*

"PLEASE SPARE ME!!" *running noises can still be heard.*

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" *running stops*

*sound of weapon being picked up. A bazooka most likely*

"CHIEF DON'T FIRE THA-" *running speeds up*

*sound of bazooka being fired*

*explosion*

Everyone in the room had straight expression on their face as they looked at the door.

Hijikata returned with Yamazaki, who looked as if he had just been through an explosion. This was in fact the truth. Everyone sweat dropped as the two men moved over to the table.

"Alright speak" commanded the Vice-chief.

"H-Hai! Well um yesterday when I was spying on you guys the China girl left the odd jobs at approximately five o'clock in the afternoon. She did not return until about 9 o'clock in the evening. She left again at around midnight and did not return." Yamazaki informed.

"What was her expression like? Was she angry or sad?" Shinpachi asked.

"She seemed to be in deep thought. Like she was contemplating whether or not she was making the right decision."

All was silent again. What decision could she possibly be making at this time? The only thing that everyone in that room thought was…

"_Kagura where the hell are you?"_

To Kagura…

Kagura continued to walk in the direction of the desert. If she continued at this rate she would be there in a matter of hours.

Kagura thought about all her friends and a single tear fell down her cheeks. She really did want to stay with them, but she couldn't live with herself if she woke up from her nightmare to find them all dead. She continued to walk towards her destination.

About an hour later she could visibly see the desert. She decided to take a quick break to rest. She would need as much energy as she could get when the sun rose in the morning. She reached into her small backpack and pulled out a box of sukonbuku. She slipped a fresh piece into her mouth and she chewed on it.

She looked up to the stars and couldn't help, but be amazed. Very rarely could she see so many stars. On her home planet, it always rained. So, she could not see the stars. Because of all the lights at night here on earth, she couldn't see them then either. The stars were really a beautiful sight to behold. They just sat up there shining all the time even when people couldn't see them.

"_If I die out here, I want to become a star." _She thought. The night breeze blew and her peach colored hair blew gently as it passed by.

Kagura stood up and brushed herself off. She really had a long way to go. She popped another piece of sukonbuku into her mouth and continued on her way.

Few hours later…

Kagura had long since reached the desert. Right now her only goal was to find a good place to set up camp. Preferably a large rock or a crashed ship would provide the perfect place to rest and stay out of the sun.

After wondering for another thirty minutes Kagura stumbled up a crashed alien ship. There was a light on so that meant that someone or something was still inside. She was about to pass it, but she could see the beginning of the sunrise so she went inside.

"Helloo!! I'm going to stay here for a while. Uh-huh." She said when she entered the space ship. There was a rumble from down the corridor and Kagura could sense someone running towards her.

As the people got closer it turned out to be none other than the Baka Prince and his old assistant.

"Thank God! Someone to get me and Baka-ouji out of here!" the old man stated with relief. Kagura stared at them.

"Don't call me that you old geezer." Hata stated. Kagura sighed and grabbed their hands. She led them to the door and shoved them out. The two amanto fell onto the cool desert sand and stared dumbfounded at each other. It wasn't until they heard a giant slam and click that they realized that they were locked out. The two jumped up and started banging on the door begging to be let in.

"Please let us back in. No more importantly let me in. Don't leave me out here with the Baka-ouji."

"Don't leave me with the geezer who calls me bad names!"

"Both of you go to Edo. Uh-huh. I don't feel like listening to you. Uh-huh."

"How do we go back? We are lost. There's no way for us to get back." The prince reminded.

"Look behind you. Baka-ouji" Kagura stated.

The two looked behind them and saw a big sign that read "EDO 5 MILES." The two stared blankly at it. The looked at each other then at the sign and back at each other. Out of nowhere the two ran off in the direction of Edo.

Back inside the ship, Kagura smirked. Even though she didn't care too much for those two, she still needed to get them away from her. This spaceship was just simply perfect. She punched the wall. There was a small dent but otherwise no sign that the ship was going to break. The perfect containment for her when the time came.

Kagura wondered around the ship and found the observation room. She sat down in the chair at the middle of the room and watched as the sun rose. There was only one day left until she would sub come to her dangerous side.

Megane means glasses. Megane-kun is Shinpachi's nickname.

Thanks for reading. Make sure you review. I'm open to suggestions and stuff.

Chapter Three: 24 Hours till destruction

Contains:

A visitor from the stars

And

The jig is up. They know.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy/Sad Pathetic Day we Call Birthday

Chapter 3: 1 Day Left...

I don't own Gintama...unfortunately.

This fic is rated T. If for some reason unknown to man you do not like fics rated T then do not read past this message.

Paring: OkitaXKagura

remember Review button is your friend. so is the Rate button. Also visit my profile often for story updates and info about me.

Chapter 3: 1 Day Left

Last Time....

_Kagura wondered around the ship and found the observation room. She sat down in the chair at the middle of the room and watched as the sun rose. There was only one day left until she would sub come to her dangerous side._

And now Chapter 3...

How many times had Okita walked the streets of Edo wishing for something to do? He had lost count ages ago. Being a slacker when it came to work was something he was known for but oddly enough he couldn't seem to slack off today.

Today he was supposed to be patrolling while keeping an eye out for anything or anyone with a connection to the missing China. Usually he would go to the park and take a nap but for some reason his conscience just wouldn't let him.

He had tried. Oh believe me he had definitely tried. The sadistic youth had even put his trademark sleeping mask on, but there was this nagging in the back of his mind that just wouldn't leave him alone. _'What if something bad happens to her while you are taking a nap. She could be in serious trouble and we wouldn't know it._' the voice would reason within his mind. Honestly all Okita wanted to do was sleep, but his worry for Kagura was getting in the way of that.

Wait...Back up...did he just admit he was _worried_? About China? No way in hell. That would mean that he actually..._liked_her. No way. Okita decided that he would not stay up late watching dramas after successfully blowing up Hijikata's room ever again. The dirty blonde replaced the sleep mask over his eyes and tried to sleep.

In his dream....

_"N-No leave me alone!" Kagura yelled. Two figures stood above her. She was bleeding from a bullet wound to her shoulder and another in her leg. _

_"No way girlie. You'll fetch quite a lot on the black market. Right Random Villain B" Random Villain A stated with a cocky smirk on his face._

_"Righty-O Random Villain A" Random Villain B replied in a terrible rap format. The two Random Villains inched closer to the injured Kagura._

_"No get away!" but the two men continued to get closer and closer. Soon their dark figures were hovering above the helpless Yato girl. Dark hands reached out towards her._

_"NOOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed_

Okita bolted up from the park bench. His sword which was leaning against fore-mentioned bench, fell over. A bird that was resting on his sword flew away chirping in a way that seemed to be out of complaint.

"What the hell?" Okita mumbled to himself. 'Why on earth would I have a nightmare about China being taken away by random villains?' he thought. His conscience was the one to answer. _'Because you love her.'_ it said.

'No way. There is no way in hell that I love China.' he argued.

_'Quit denying it. You are so in love with her.'_

'Am not.' His conscience sighed.

_'Remember that time a couple of weeks ago when you two were fighting and fell into the river.'_

'Yea. That punch to the face really hurt'

_'Yea it did, but anyway if I recall after you two fell all you could think about was how soft her hair seemed when it was wet and how petite her body was with her wet clothing.'_

'No that was you that thought those things'

_'You forget Okita. I am you.'_

Okita was shocked. The dude had a good point. Upon this realization Okita thought back. He thought back to all those times when they argued. Could he have been covering up his love for her by always picking on her and starting fights. The first division captain couldn't believe it. He had fallen in love with china girl. Six words....When the hell did that happen?

Back at Shinsengumi Headquarters.... (8:00pm)

Shinpachi sighed for the twentieth time in the past five minutes. Why was he here in the headquarters of his bosses sworn enemy instead of out there looking for his younger friend? Besides when you really thought about it you cant trust any of those people with such an important thing. Wait. He was being way to pessimistic. They were just as much Kagura-chan's friends as he was and they cared about her... somewhat. They were bound to find some more information today. Megane-kun just had to have faith in his friends like they do in those crapy manga because in the end everything turns out even better than the manga started.

There was a knock on the door and Shinpachi went to open it. He would never admit it but he was really anxious to find out who was behind that door and whether they had found Kagura-chan or not.

When he reached the large wooden double doors he opened them. It was none other than Gintoki returning from a long day of searching for Kagura. Shinpachi was so excited but nervous at the same time. It was until he was about to ask the first of many questions that he realized the older samurai's appearance.

He was fat. No he was full. The silver haired man looked like he had just been to an all you can eat buffet. To be exact an all you can eat parfait buffet. Since there were remnants of whip cream and chocolate on his face. Shinpachi's face went from excited to straght and disbelieving.

Gintoki walked more like waddled into the compound and waved dismissively towards the plain 8th place character. Shinpachi still looked as though he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

. . .

"What the hell?!?" Shinpachi yelled. There was rumbling sounds and a door opening loudly. Shinpachi had rushed to the common room where the samurai was watching T.V. laying down casually with his head prooped up with is right hand. He looked over his shoulder and nodded in acknowledgement of Shinpachi's new presence.

"Why the hell do you look like that?" the glasses wearing nerd asked. Gintoki shrugged.

"Well I was walking down the streets of Edo when I saw a sign. The sign said that there was an all you can eat Parfait buffet and that it was FREE. So I couldn't resist. But now my stomach hurts and I don't ever want to eat another parfait today and maybe tomorrow." The older man stated.

"What about Kagura-chan?"

"Who? Oh right the alien I'm supposed to be searching for. Nope didn't find her or any clues. Oh well."

Shinpachi was at a lost for words. Honestly how could his boss be so...so...

Me: cold, heartless, evil, sugar addicted

Shinpachi: yea those

Honestly how could his boss be so cold, heartless, evil and sugar addicted. It didn't make any sense! Doesn't Gintoki worry about Kagura-chan too. They're not the Yoruzuya without her. It's like the three musketeers missing one of their musketeers or one of the three blind mice getting laser eye surgery and finally seeing. It's not the same!

Shinpachi was so caught up with ranting in his mind that he didn't notice Hijikata and Kondo enter the room behind him. It wasn't until he turned around only to bump into Kondo's chest that he realized the two were there. He honestly had new found hope for good news and was about to ask them questions when he noticed something wrong with their appearances.

Hijikata was, much like Gintoki, fat. His face was covered in what appeared to be mayonaise and he was rubbing his enlarged belly with pride. Kondo on the other hand was not in anyway fat. He was however, extremely beat up. His once perfectly Gorilla face was now puffy and bruised sugesting he had been in a fight, but Shinpachi new otherwise.

Here we go again...

"WHAT THE HELL?!!??!!?" Shinpachi yelled.

"Geez no reason to yell. What seems to be the problem?" Kondo asked as if nothing was wrong.

"The problem? The problem is why do you two seem even worse than HIM?" Shinpachi stated pointing towards his boss who was still watching dramas on television. "What's your excuse huh?"

"Well I was patroling the city keeping my eye out for your alien friend when I noticed this sign that said 'ALL YOU CAN EAT MAYO CONTEST'. As you can probably guess I had to go and participate. The mayo-god requires all who follow him to do so and win. So I participated and won. I am officially King of the Mayo. -Mayo" Hijikata stated.

Shinpachi said nothing. The glasses wearing normal person turned to Kondo.

"And whats your excuse you lame Casanova?" he asked.

"Well I thought it would be best to go to all the places your China friend goes to. I went to the park and to sukonbu store but she wasn't there. So eventually I made my way to Otae-san's house since your friend goes there often but she wasn't there. Otae-san was though. So I thought I would ask her some questions but when she saw me she got angry for some reason and started beating me up." Kondo said in a very informative way.

"You guys are all idiots!! What about Kagura-chan? She could be dead! or worse!"

"Aw come on Megane-kun lets not be so negative. Kagura-chan can take care of herself" Gintoki intervened from his position in front of the T.V.

"But still-" Shinpachi tried but he was interrupted by someone entering the room behind him.

"Yo!" it was none other than Okita. Shinpachi didn't even bother asking whether he found anything since he automatically assumed the blonde slacked off. "Man I'm hungry." point proven.

"Before that though I have to tell you guys. I found a lead on China." The room was silent. Okita continued. "Baka prince why don't you get your idiot self in here."

The Baka-Prince entered the room with his equally stupid assistant. Both of them looked displeased. It could be because they were both called idiots by Okita and the authoress or the fact that some very unfortunate events fell upon them (refer to second chapter).

"Well don't just stand there sulking. Tell them your story." Okita commanded. The alien duo proceded to tell the group their story. (again I'm lazy refer to chapter two).

One hour Later...(9:00pm)

Gintoki, Shinpachi, Okita, Hijikata, Kondo and Sadaharu were running in the direction the Baka-prince pointed them in. They all wondered exactly what would drive Kagura to go through the lengths she did. What was driving her? Was she trying to go back to her home planet? What was she thinking?

Quickly the group continued to make their way towards Kagura. Okita couldn't shake the feeling that time was running out for some reason. He didn't know why but he just felt it. The group still had a few hours before the would reach the ship. Okita could only hope that this feeling he had was wrong, but he knew that his gut feeling was usually right.

At the ship...(11:59 pm)

Kagura looked at the stars for one last peak. Judging by the height and brightness, she could tell she was mere seconds away from losing it. She layed down from her sitting position next to a control panel. She pushed a green button on the panel and watched as the observation window began to close. She sang to herself quietly as she watched the stars disappear.

_"Happy birthday to me."_

_"Happy birthday to me."_

_"Happy birthday dear Kagura-chan"_

_"Happy birthday to me."_

Then everything went black.

* * *

OOOOOOO I wonder whats gonna happen. You'll just have to wait and see on that one now wontcha?

Next chapter will be out soon.~~~ at this point all i have to worry about is keeping my grades up and final exams which will be in several weeks so I plan to work on my fics and start poppin out chapters pretty quickly in the weeks to come. Thanx for all your support and patience. Here have a pack of sukonbu. *hands pack of sukonbu* Hope you enjoyed~~ Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

HappySad Pathetic Day we Call Birthday

Chapter Four: Time's up

This is rated T for teen for violence and some minor bad language. No likey no reading.

This contains Okita/Kagura. If you do not like I suggest you leave.

I do not own Gintama or its characters. I wish I did but I don't =(

Now on with the story.

HappySad Pathetic Day we Call Birthday

Chapter 4

Time's up

------

LAST TIME!!!

Kagura looked at the stars for one last peak. Judging by the height and brightness, she could tell she was mere seconds away from losing it. She laid down from her sitting position next to a control panel. She pushed a green button on the panel and watched as the observation window began to close. She sang to herself quietly as she watched the stars disappear.

_"Happy birthday to me."_

_"Happy birthday to me."_

_"Happy birthday dear Kagura-chan"_

_"Happy birthday to me."_

Then everything went black.

AND NOW CHAPTER FOUR!!!!

------

Shinpachi checked his watch. 12:35 a.m. it told him. The last time he checked it read 12:34 a.m. For some reason he couldn't explain, he was very impatient. He wanted to get to the space ship as soon as possible to see if he Yato friend was there. The abnormally large spaceship was getting bigger and bigger as they continued to run towards it. It wouldn't be long now.

Okita was fairing no better patience wise than Shinpachi. He also wanted to see if _his_China girl was there. The tan haired swordsman also couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Like he would see something he shouldn't. And that something would be the equivalent to finding out his sister had some sort of killing habit whenever he wasn't around. It's something no human should witness. Then again, Okita had always been called non-human for most of his life. 'Oh well. Better concentrate on getting to China.' he thought.

_'You mean our future girlfriend.'_ his conscience corrected.

'Didn't I get rid of you in the last chapter?'

_'Nope. I enjoy being here with you.'_

'Then how come your never around when I torture-I mean play with innocent children.'

_'...I don't know...'_

'Useless!'

_'I think the authoress created me for the purpose of this fanfic only.'_

'possibly'

_'I mean I did help you find out your love for the beautiful Kagura-chan.'_

'Okay thanks for the reminder.' (pure sarcasm)

_'How you managed to go through the years without noticing her perfectly shaped face, petite figure, smooth skin, that wonderful peach colored hair and deep blue pools of emotion that are her eyes is beyond me. In fact-'_

'hey'

_'yes?'_

'Shut up'

Okita's conscience shut up. Now he could concentrate on more important things like the fact that the spaceship was right in front of him and he had almost run into it.

"So what do we do?" Hijikata asked as they all gazed in aw at the huge ship.

**BAM**

"I don't know maybe we should knock and see if anyone is here." Kondo replied.

**BANG**

"Or we could just barge in leaving complete destruction in our wake." Okita suggested

**BANG BANG**

"Or we could just leave and get some parfaits." Gintoki also suggested. Everyone just looked at him in shock that he could be so heartless.

**POW BANG**

"Anyway. What is that obnoxious noise? It sounds like someone is trying to break out of prison." The demon vice-chief inquired as he moved to stand in front of the door.

"Kagura-chan could be stuck inside and desperately trying to get out!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Well...There's only one thing to do..."Okita stated. He took his stance a few feet away from Hijikata.

"W-wait what are you doing?" Hijikata asked while beginning to sweat bullets.

Okita smirked. In a blink of an eye he charged forward, drawing his sword and slashing the door in an "X" shape. His superior barely dodged.

"..tch.."

"Oi let me punch you just once. It won't hurt I promise."

"Guys now is not the time. We have to go save the china girl." Kondo said rolling his gorilla eyes.

Everyone looked into the now open doorway. Inside was dark and omunious. Kind of like the entrance to a haunted house only without the fake monsters, creepy vines, and cheep sound effects.

Shinpachi gulped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but when he opened them everyone else was already going through the doorway. Feelling stupid all of the sudden the pubescent boy followed.

------

As the group walked the hallways of the ship the bangs and bams seemed to get louder. Sadaharu was reluctant to continue. His doggy senses were telling him that something was off. He prefered to listen to his instincts, but at the same time his master could be in trouble. So he continued forward despite his instincts screaming otherwise.

Eventually the group found their way to a giant door labeled "Obsevation Room" in whatever language the baka prince speaks. The only thing off about the door was the large dent potruding from it. Also the sounds coming from beyond the door where a reason to be concerned as well.

"ARGGGGGHH" followed by a series of BANGS, POWS, and the sound of technology being destroyed.

"That sounds like Kagura-chan" Shinpachi stated.

"So she's in there?" Kondo gulped. Sadaharu barked confirming the gorilla's question.

"Well...we won't see her if we stay out here." Gintoki said flicking a booger somewhere.

"And how do you expect us to get inside?" Shinpachi asked.

"The same way we got in the ship dumbass." Okita stated once again assuming his stance. Hijikata was once again in the path.

------

Blood. Where is blood? It's outside. Must get outside. Blood. Must kill.

------

(FYI: this is my first fight scene so sorry if it sucks)

The door caved. Hijikata barely managed to escape again. Everyone else slowly entered the room shocked at the scene they were faced with.

The observation room was next to destroyed. The computers were mere wires and broken keyboards. Chairs were mutilated beyond repair and in the middle of it all stood Kagura.

"Kagura-ch-" Shinpachi started only to stop abruptly. Something was off about his usually cheerful friend.

Her back was towards them so the couldn't see her face. She was hunched over slightly, arms hanging low with her umbrella gripped tightly in her right hand. Her usually somewhat neat peach hair was collected in the usuall twin buns only the bun covers were no longer there and strand after strand hung out giving the Yato clansmen a wild look from their veiw. Then she stood up straight and turned her head towards the group.

Shinpachi took a sharp intake of breath as well as Hijikata and Kondo.

The young alien's expression was frightening. The pupils of her large, round, blue eyes were way to small to be considered normal. She was smiling. Not an 'I'm happy to see you' smile but an 'Oh look my next meal has finally arrived' smile. The grin got wider as she turned around now facing the group completely. Her head tilted towards her right side.

"Hee" she said in a giddy way that sent chills down eveyrone's even Gintoki's spine. Before anyone had time to blink she disappeared only to reapear infront of the silver haired samurai, bringing her umbrella down towards his head. He managed to dodge but the umbrella connected with the floor causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared there was a hole where Gintoki once stood and Kagura's grin widened even further to an almost painful point.

"Is this what you were talking about when you said she was like a monster?" Hijikata asked Shinpachi.

"Yes but this seems...worse." Shinpachi gulped. Kagura turned toward him and tiltled her head towards her left.

"Heee" she said before charging at an alarming rate towards the glasses wearing boy. Shinpachi ducked and rolled as the punch was aimed for his head. This was a mistake. When he opened his eyes, that he hadn't even realized he had closed, he was starring down the barrel of Kagura's umbrella gun thing. Her wide grin turned into a wide smirk.

"Bye...Bye..."she said.

"We have to do something or she will kill him." Hijikata said. Kondo drew his sword and ran towards Kagura.

Kagura, seeing this, turned slightly toward the charging gorilla. She made no effort to dodge or even run. Just as Kondo's sword was about to pierce her shoulder, she brought her left hand up to block it. So the sword went through her hand instead. Kondo tried to remove his sword but to no avail. Kagura chuckled like a little girl. Kondo shivered at the cheery but dark tone.

The peach haired girl quickly pushed her hand along the sword leaving smeared blood along the blade. Everyone watched astonished as the girl didn't wince once. When her hand reached the hand guard of the sword, her creepy grin returned onto her face. Dropping her umbrella she drew her right hand into a fist and sent it hurtling towards Kondo's stomach. Finally one of her blows connected sending the ape across the observation room successfully knocking him out.

Raising her left hand in front of her, she looked in aw at the sword still stuck in her hand. Gripping the handle with her right hand she began to pull the sword out. Blood traveled from the agravated wound, down her arm and eventually onto the floor. Finally pulling the sword free, Kagura watched as her blood began to pour from the wound. Shrugging a little she dropped the bloodied sword onto the ground and then stepped on it. With a satisfying crunch the blade snapped. She then turned her attention back onto her prey.

Okita watched with his usual deadfish expression as all this took place. Inside however he and his conscience were back in an arugement.

_'You have got to do something to save her from her inner monster!'_

'but if I'm lucky she'll kill Hijikata-san and turn back to normal.'

_'and if she doesn't?'_

'........'

_'Exactly. Besides, you love her. China is in there somewhere and we have to get her out!'_

'Hey!'

_'Yes?'_

'Thanks'

_'For what?'_

'Giving me a wonderful idea.'

_'Huh? Oh well'_

Okita looked around. Hijikata was currently blocking Kagura's umbrella attacks with his still sheathed sword. The sadistic youth could see the irritation slowly creeping onto the young girls face. She obviously wanted the demon vice-cheif to draw his sword, but the man was stubborn. He refused to draw his sword on a friend, if he could consider the girl as such.

Okita sighed. That mindset was going to get the man killed, but anyway back to his search. He continued to look around the observation room looking for anything that might help. He then noticed a small purple bag underneath wires and various other debris.

Sneaking over to it, Okita removed the stuff on top of it and looked at the bags contents. Inside was nothing but boxes upon boxes of sukonbu. He knew China like sukonbu, but damn. Wasn't this pushing it a bit? That's when it hit him. He could use this. He noticed Gintoki hiding behind Sadaharu and the annoying glasses kid trying to get him to help with returning Kagura back to normal. He creeped his way over there as well.

"Danna, catch." he said tossing a box of the pickled seaweed to the silver haired man, who caught it with one hand. He also tossed a box to Shinpachi who struggled to catch it.

"What is this for?" Both Shinpachi and Gintoki asked.

"We're gonna wake China up." Okita stated.

"and how are we going to manage that with sukonbu?" Shinpachi doubted.

"Just eat it." The sadist commanded turning to look back at Kagura. Shinpachi was about to protest but when he saw the look in Okita's eyes he stopped himself. Confidence and something else flashed in those maroon eyes. The glasses boy just couldn't put his finger on it. But anyway he followed the shinsengumi man anyway, opening the box given to him and sticking the green sliver in his mouth. Man he wanted to throw up. He looked at Gintoki and noticed he had the same expression on his face. He also wanted to throw up.

"Pretend you like it or my plan won't work." Okita said, drawing his sword to turn the simple command into a threat. Both Shinpachi and Gintoki faked the biggest smiles they could muster. Okita returned his attention to Kagura. He needed to grab her attention, but how? Then he noticed a very conviently placed rock beside his foot. Picking it up he smirked like a true sadist would.

He chucked the rock towards Kagura's head. She didn't notice because she was too into trying to kill Hijikata. The rock connected with the side of her head.

"Oi China. Look what we have." Okita taunted. He too stuck a peice of sukonbu into his mouth. Kagura looked at them again. Her creepy grin disapearing. She bowed her head so that her eyes could not be seen.

"Who...told...you...TO EAT MY SUKONBU!!!!" the real Kagura yelled and started charging towards the sadist but she stopped. She hunched over quickly and gripped her head in pain. No seriously it looked like she was trying to pull her hair out.

While this was happening Shinpachi checked his watch. 4:45 a.m. it read. (they took a long time to find the observation room) Anyway back to Kagura and Okita.

Okita watched as Kagura screamed in pain. It seemed her blood was trying to take back over.

"Come on China aren't you supposed to be tough. Some tough girl you are, letting you blood take over like that." Okita taunted again. Kagura grabbed her umbrella, that was also conviently placed by her foot and swung at Okita who dodged. The Yato Kagura was trying to gain control again, but the real Kagura was starting to fight back.

Gintoki watched Kagura trying to gain control over her body again. In all honesty he was actually worried about the Yato girl, but he would never show it on his face. Deep down Gin-chan knew what he had to do. So he crept out of his hiding place and stood up all confident and stuff.

"Hey Kagura-chan. This sukonbu is **_so_** tasty." he told the currently insane Kagura in a sarcastic tone of voice. Said girl turned towards him. That's when he saw that the real Kagura-chan had taken control.

"Gin-chan...You dumbass!!" she gave him one hell of an upper-cut. Sent the man flying. She spit out some blood. "Never diss the sukonbu."

Shinpachi sighed in relief. The real Kagura was back. or so he thought. It still is the girl's birthday you know.

(OMG. This could be like the most epic cliffhanger I've ever done! but I'm not that mean)

Kagura once again grabbed her head and closed her eyes. Her head was felt like it was splitting. Shinpachi sighed this time in irritation. When are they going to get a break?

Okita made his way slowly but determinedly towards Kagura. Once he was in arms length, what he did next shocked everyone. Except Kondo who was still knocked out.

(another good spot for a cliffhanger, but once again I'm not that mean)

Okita hugged Kagura. Dearly. Like she was some sort of fragile doll that needed special care which, in a weird contardictory way, is true. Kagura didn't know what to do, but she liked the warm feeling the sadist gave her.

The first division captain broke the hug before leaning in a whispering five words into Kagura's ear.

"I love you, China...doll"

There was a sharp pain in the back of her neck before everything went black once again.

* * *

Now there's a cliffhanger I can live with. Laugh Out Loud

Anyway there's only one chapter left before this story is over =( aww. I know you're sad, but don't worry. I will write more OkitaXKagura stories after I finish up some of my other stories.

Just so you know. I am also taking request now. (one-shot only please) Go to my profile, above "My Stories" for rules and things like that if you would like to make a request.

Anyway next chapter coming out soon. Look forward to it.

See you in final chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy/Sad Pathetic Day we call Birthday

Chapter Five: Happy B-Day

This contains OkiKagu. Don't like don't read.

This is rated T for some kissing and romance. If you don't like 1. You are insane and 2. leave now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

I do not own Gintama....awwwwww I made myself sad =(

Oh well moving on to the final chapter.

Happy/Sad Pathetic Day we Call Birthday

Final Chapter

Chapter Five: Happy B-Day

Last time...

_The first division captain broke the hug before leaning in a whispering five words into Kagura's ear._

_"I love you, China...doll"_

_There was a sharp pain in the back of her neck before everything went black once again._

And now the final chapter...

Edo Hospital 6:45 PM (one hour until sunset)

Kagura opened her eyes only to be blinded by a white light shining in her face. She blinked a couple of times before adjusting to the light and realizing the room she was in was in fact a hospital room. 'When did I get here?' she asked herself.

She vaguely remembered seeing Gin-chan eat her sukonbu. She would have to get him back for that, but anyway she also remember hugging the sadist. He whispered something before he knocked her out but what... She didn't have time to think about it because Shinpachi entered the room before rushing back out.

"G-Gin-san! Kagura-chan is awake." He yelled. Kagura wanted to punch the boy. Her head still hurt and his yelling wasn't helping. She slowly sat up from her lying position, wincing in pain as she moved her left arm a bit too much. She didn't remember that injury. Just then Gintoki came into the room with a parfait in his hand.

"Oh you're awake. Hold on a sec." The man said. He quickly ate the rest of the parfait and then proceeded to put eye drops into his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"My dear Kagura-chan. I thought you were going to die. John said you wouldn't make it and I tried not to believe him honest, but it was just so hard!" (me: that's what she said. srry couldn't resist.) Gintoki cried. He made his way to Kagura's bed and fell on top of it crying, though the tears were fake. It was like he was in his own little drama. Kagura just felt like punching him for some reason, so she did. Shinpachi sweat-dropped.

"Anyway. Kagura-chan how are you feeling?" Shinpachi asked as he took the seat next to her bed.

"My head hurts and I can't remember a thing. How do you think I feel uh-huh?" she replied.

"Well it's good you're awake. I was starting to get worried." Shinpachi said, the sweat drop still on his head.

Gintoki yawned loudly. "Man I'm bored." he said. "Something interesting needs to happen now."

Then the door burst open. Okita walked through. When he noticed Kagura was awake he quickly hid something behind his back.

"Oh. C-China you're actually awake." He quickly sidestepped over to the bedside making sure Kagura couldn't see his back.

"What are you hiding Sadist?" Kagura asked.

"N-Nothing." He answered. He then leaned in to Gintoki and whispered. "I'll hook you up with free all you can eat parfaits if you leave. Oh and take loser-boy with you."

Gintoki seemed to contemplate this for awhile before shrugging and grabbing the pubescent male by his collar.

"Eh? Gin-san? Where are you taking me? I want to talk to Kagura-chan!" He yelled as he was dragged out of the room. He grabbed the sides of the doorway trying to fight back from his boss' constant pulling.

"Shinpachi you need to understand that you never get in the way of a young man in love. Ah~ sweet youth." Gintoki told the glasses boy, still trying to yank him free.

"Who is in love? I don't see anyone in love!"

"Poor Shinpachi-kun. So young and naive." The silver haired samurai yanked one more time and successfully managed to pry the boy off the door frame. Okita and Kagura merely stared at where the two had once been for a moment. Afterwords neither of the two moved nor spoke. Kagura was fighting an inner battle that her reason was losing and her emotions were winning.

**INSIDE KAGRUA'S MIND**

Two old men sat at a table concentrating deeply on the game of chess they were playing. One was reason and the other was emotion.

"So the bastard confessed huh? Reject it." Reason stated as he moved a black pawn forward.

"He's in love with her and she obviously returns his feelings. Accept it." Emotion replied also moving a pawn only his was white.

"No way! If she does that then he will get hurt." Reason shot back. He moved another chess piece.

"But to deny her happiness is worse!" Emotion retorted also moving a chess piece.

"Reject it!"

"Accept it!"

"Reject it!"

"Accept it!"

As they argued, they moved chess pieces across the board. Frankly this wasn't helping Kagura at all. So back to reality.

**REALITY**

There was still an awkward silence in the hospital room. It went on for a few more seconds before Okita cleared his throat.

"These are for you. Get well soon or something." Okita said as he brought out a bouquet of flowers. Kagura stared wide eyed at them. She gently took them from his hands and sniffed them. The flowers smelled just a beautiful as they looked.

"T-Thank you Sadist." She said softly. A light blush appeared on her face. Okita walked around and sat on the edge of bed. Kagura's blush deepened as she remembered the words he spoke to her.

_"I love you China...doll."_

Okita watched as the young girl blushed a pretty tint of pink.

_'Even her blush is cute.'_ his conscience said, but he chose to ignore it.

"China?"

"W-What is i-it?" 'Holy crap!' Okita thought. 'Damn this girl is too cute for her own good. Better make her mine quick before someone else does.'

"Go out with me." It was more of a command than an actually question.

"W-What?" Kagura was really shocked. Someone wanted to go out with her. That person was also her rival and, though she would hate to admit it, her crush.

"Go. Out. With. Me." He said again only this time a bit slower. Kagura wanted to say yes and she was about to, but then reason bought up the dangers in her life. Her overprotective sad excuse for a father, her older brother who by the way would probably kill the sadist for dating his younger sister (though he broke all ties with her), not to mention her own Yato blood was a constant threat. The last thing she wanted was for Okita to be harmed by any of these things.

Reason was winning at chess again. The only way for Emotion to win would be if Okita did something so shocking, so surprising that Reason would be distracted long enough for Emotion to cheat. Yea that wasn't going to happen.

"I-I can't!" Kagura told him. Tears were beginning to well up in her azure eyes and Okita could tell she was hurting. He could also predict the reason why she "couldn't" become his girlfriend, but he asked anyway, faking shock.

"W-Why?" He faked pain, shock and depression.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, you sadist! My papi would come and kill you and so would my brother! Not to mention what happened yesterday could happen again any day! I couldn't possibly live with myself if I was the cause of any one of my friends getting hurt, but especially you because I"

'Here it comes' Okita thought. His was smirking inwardly.

"because I...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!" Kagura told him. By this point Kagura was crying uncontrollably. Okita smirked where the girl couldn't see.

"Geez China. It's good to know you care about little old me, but I can take care of myself." Okita told her. He leaned in towards her a bit and cupped her left cheek with his right hand. He used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears.

"But aren't you worried about my father and broth-" Kagura started but was interrupted by Okita.

I don't need to worry about your crazy family or even crazier blood because frankly I don't care. If they want to kill me, let them. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter." He leaned in extremely close and closed the distance between their lips.

**INSIDE KAGURA'S MIND**

Emotion didn't need to cheat as he stared at the chess board in concentration. With a shaky hand he moved his rook forward before smirking at his friend who stared in awe.

"Check...Mate" He said smugly, before Reason toppled the table over while declaring a rematch.

**REALITY**

Kagura's eyes went wide at first, but then she slowly closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Said kiss started out soft, but soon became fierce as Okita nipped the young girl's lips asking for entrance which was granted quickly. In that instance the world around them blurred as their tongues battled for dominance and the kiss deepened further.

At that moment, Shinpachi, who had managed to escape Gintoki's clutches, barged through the door but stopped in his tracks as he witnessed the kiss deepen.

"AHHH! KAGURA-CHAN'S INNOCENCE!!!"

The two lovebirds stopped and stared at the annoying glasses-wearing boy. The looked at each other then shrugged before returning to their -ahem- previous activities.

Kagura smiled inwardly. Despite all that's happened over the past few days, this was definitely her best birthday yet.

xxXXxx

**FIN**

xxXXxx

Wow I'm finally done with this! Upon reading this chapter, I realized Okita is extremely OC. I may tweak that later when I feel like it or if I remember. Which ever happens first. Well anyway thanx for supporting this story and look forward to more OkitaXKagura in the future. But for now I need to finish my other stories before I start on another. *wipes forhead* Wow this is alot of work. My inner lazy person wants to just go to sleep, but I can't. My readers need updates! So onward to the next story!


End file.
